snapchat_geofiltersfandomcom-20200214-history
All states
Africa * Asia * Europe * North America & Caribbean ** USA *** Most important cities *** All states * Oceania * South & Central America United States of America (ALL STATES AND TERRITORIES) Feel free to add any filter you know! (Filters for LA, New York, Miami, Boston, Denver, Charlotte NC, Las Vegas, San Franisco/Bay Area, Chicago and District of Columbia are listed here) Alabama * Atmore * Birmingham Airport * Birmingham Railroad Park * Brewton * Huntsville (x3 variants) * Montgomery (x3 variants) ** Downtown Montgomery * University of North Alabama Alaska * Anchorage ** Eagle River * Fairbanks * Hatcher Pass Arizona * Grand Canyon * Lake Havasu * Tucson (x2 variants) Phoenix * Phoenix (x6 variants) * Downtown Phoenix * Mesa * Phoenix International Airport Arkansas * Conway * Little Rock * North Little Rock * Siloam Springs * Trumann California Filters for Los Angeles and Bay Area are found on the top of the page. * Bakersfield (x4 variants) * Beverly Hills * Briones Regional Park * Buena Park * Calexico * Coachella * Davis (x3 variants) * El Dorado Hills (x2 variants) * Fairfield (x2 variants) * Folsom * Fresno * Indian Wells * Indio * La Quinta (x2 variants) * Mammoth Mountain * Napa * Palm Desert * Palm Springs (x2 variants) * Palo Alto * Placerville (x2 variants) * Roseville (x3 variants) * Santa Barbara * Santa Cruz * Santa Maria * Santa Monica * Vacaville (x4 variants) * Yosemite National Park Sacramento * Downtown Sacramento * Midtown * Sacramento (x5 variants) San Diego * Balboa Park (x3 variants) * Coronado * North Park (x3 variants) * Pacific Beach * Point Loma * San Diego (x6 variants) * San Diego International Airport * University City Colorado Filters for Denver are found on the top of the page. * Aspen (x4 variants) * Basalt * Beaver Creek * Boulder * Breckenridge (x3 variants) * Castle Pines * Colorado Springs * Copper Mountain * Fort Collins * Glenwood Springs * Grand Junction * Keystone * Leadville * Rocky Mountains (x3 variants) * Snowmass (x2 variants) * Telluride * Vail (x2 variants) * Winter Park Connecticut * Darien * Downtown Hartford (Hartford) * East Hartford * Fairfield * Glastonbury * Guilford * Hebron * Manchester * Mystic * New Canaan * New Haven * New London * North Haven * Norwalk * Rowayton * Stamford * Wallingford * Waterford * West Hartford * Wethersfield * Yale University Delaware *Bethany Beach *Claymont *Dover *Newark *Newark Charter School *Rehoboth Beach *University of Delaware *Wilmington (x5 variants) Florida Filters for the Miami area are found on the top of the page. * Boca Raton (x4 variants) * Bonita Springs (x2 variants) * Cape Canaveral * Estero (x2 variants) * Fernandina Beach (Amelia Island) * Fort Lauderdale Beach * Fort Myers (x2 variants) * Gulf Breeze * Juno Beach * Lehigh Acres * Palm Beach * Pensacola Beach (x4 variants) * St. Petersburg * Wellington * West Palm Beach Jacksonville * Jacksonville * Ponte Vedra Beach Naples * 5th Ave * Coastland Center Mall * East Naples * Goodland * Kings * Lely Resort * Marco Island (x5 variants) * Naples (x3 variants) * North Naples * Vanderbilt Beach Orlando * Adventureland * Bay Lake * Disney's Animal Kingdom * Disney's Hollywood Studios * Epcot (x2 variants) * Expedition Everest * Fantasyland * Frontierland * Haunted Mansion * Liberty Square * Magic Kingdom * Main Street USA * New Fantasyland * Orlando (x5 variants) * Pirates of the Caribbean * Seven Dwarves Mine Train * Space Mountain * Tomorrowland * Tower of Terror * Toy Story Mania * Walt Disney World Tampa * Downtown Tampa * Tampa Riverwalk The Keys * Key West * The Florida Keys Georgia * Athens * Lake Lanier * Oakwood * Pooler * Tybee Island * University of North Georgia Atlanta * Atlanta (x5 variants) * Atlanta International Airport * High Museum * Piedmont Park * SCAD University Hawaii * Hawaii Volcanoes National Park * Hilo (x3 variants) * Kailua-Kona * Kilauea * Waikoloa Maui * Kahului (x2 variants) * Kihei (x2 variants) * Lahaina (x2 variants) * Maui * Wailea * Wailuku O'hau * Aiea (x2 variants) * Alaleiwa * Ahuimanu * Ewa Beach (x3 variants) * Kahalu'u * Kahuku (x2 variants) * Kailua (x2 variants) * Kaneohe * Kapolei (x3 variants) * Laie (x3 variants) * Laie Point * Lanikai * Mākaha * Makakilo * Maunawili (x2 variants) * Mililani (x2 variants) * North Shore * O'ahu * Pearl City * Wahiawa (x2 variants) * Waianae (x2 variants) * Waimanalo * Waimanalo Beach * Waipahu (x4 variants) Honolulu * Downtown Honolulu * Hawaii Kai * Honolulu (x3 variants) * Honolulu International Airport * Kāhala * Kaka'ako * Kalihi (x2 variants) * Mānoa * University of Hawaii * Waikiki Idaho * Barbacoa Grill (Boise) * Boise Illinois Filters for Chicago are found on the top of the page. * Aurora (x3 variants) * Arlington Heights * Belleville * Bloomington * Blue Island * Bolingbrook * Bridgeview * Burbank (x2 variants) * Burr Ridge (x2 variants) * Calumet City * Champaign (x4 variants) * Chicago Heights * Clarendon Hills (x3 variants) * Countryside * Crystal Lake * Darien (x3 variants) * Deerfield (x3 variants) * Downers Grove (x3 variants) * Elgin * Elmhurst (x2 variants) * Evanston (x3 variants) * Evergreen Park (x2 variants) * Flossmoor (x2 variants) * Forest Park (x2 variants) * Franklin Park * Glencoe (x4 variants) * Glen Ellyn * Gurnee (x2 variants) * Harvey * Hazel Crest * Highland Park (x5 variants) * Hinsdale (x7 variants) * Homewood (x2 variants) * Huntley * Indian Head Park (x2 variants) * Kanakee * Lake Bluff (x2 variants) * Lake Forest (x2 variants) * LaGrange (x3 variants) * LaGrange Highlands * Lansing * Lemont * Lockport * Lincolnwood * Lombard (x5 variants) * Matteson * Morton Grove (x2 variants) * Naperville * Niles (x2 variants) * New Lenox (x2 variants) * North Chicago * Northbrook (x3 variants) * Northfield (x2 variants) * Oak Brook (x7 variants) * Oakbrook Terrace * Oak Forest * Oak Lawn * Oak Park (x3 variants) * Old Orchard Mall * Olympia Fields * Orland Hills * Orland Park (x4 variants) * Palos Hills * Park Forest * Park Ridge (x3 variants) * Posen * Richton Park * Ridge Road (lansing) * Riverdale * River Forest * Riverside * Rockford (x3 variants) * Rolling Meadows) * Rosemont (x2 variants) * Schaumburg (x3 variants) * Schiller Park * Shorewood * Skokie (x5 variants) * South Holland * Summit * Tinley Park (x6 variants) * University Park * Urbana * Utica * Villa Park * Wadsworth * Waterloo * Waukegan * Westchester * West Chicago * Westmont (x3 variants) * Wheaton (x3 variants) * Wildwood * Willowbrook (x2 variants) * Wilmette (x3 variants) * Winnetka * Woodridge Indiana * Bloomington * Burns Harbor * Chesterton * Crown Point (x2 variants) * DePauw University * Dyer * East Chicago (x2 variants) * Fort Wayne (x4 variants) * Gary (x2 variants) * Griffith * Hammond (x2 variants) * Hobart (x2 variants) * Highland * Indianapolis * Kokomo * Lake Station (x2 variants) * LaPorte (x5 variants) * Merrillville * Michigan City * Muncie * Munster * Portage (x2 variants) * Porter * The Region * The Square (Crown Point) * Schererville (x4 variants) * South Bend (x3 variants) * St. John * Valparaiso (x3 variants) * Westville * Whiting (x2 variants) Iowa * Des Moines * Iowa City * University of Iowa Kansas * Aggieville (Manhattan) * Lawrence * Newton * Schlitterbahn Park (Kansas City) * Wichita Kentucky * Louisville (x2 variants) * Oldham County Louisiana New Orleans * Algiers * French Quarter * New Orleans (x4 variants) * Shreveport (x2) * Tulane University * Westbank Maine * Cape Elizabeth * Downtown Bangor * Portland Maryland * Aberdeen * Abingdon * Annapolis (x2 variants) * Baltimore ** Baltimore Inner Harbor ** Center Stage ** Federal Hill ** Johns Hopkins University ** Locust Point ** Station North * Bethesda * Bowie * Cambridge * Carroll County * Catonsville * Cheverly * College Park * Columbia * Crownsville * Easton * Edgewood * Elkridge ** Rockburn Branch Park * Elkton * Ellicott City ** Worthington * Essex * Finksburg * Gaithersburg * Glen Burnie * Glenn Dale * Greenbelt * Havre De Grace * Joppa * Kent Island * Lanham * Laurel * Linthicum * Linthicum Heights * Middle River * Ocean City * Owings Mills * Perry Hall * Perryville * Pikesville * Reisterstown * Rockville * Rosedale * Salisbury ** Arthur W. Perdue Stadium * Silver Spring * UMBC ** AOK Library ** Chesapeake Hall ** Erickson Field ** Erickson Hall ** Harbor Hall ** Patapsco Hall ** Potomac Hall ** Susquehanna Hall * University of Maryland (multiple filters) * Upper Marlboro * Westminster Massachussets Filters for Boston are found on the top of the page. * Agawam * Beerfield Academy * Cape Cod * Clark University (Worcester) * College of the Holy Cross * Hadley * Hingham * Lynn * Martha's Vineyard * Milton Academy * Nantucket (Nantucket Island) * Northampton * Northshore * Quincy * Sharon * Walpole Michigan * Albion * Alligan * Alpena * Ann Arbor (x6 variants) * Auburn Hills (x2 variants) * Bangor * Battle Creek (x4 variants) * Bay City * Benton Harbor (x2 variants) * Berkley (x2 variants) * Berrien Springs * Big Rapids * Bingham Farms * Birch Run * Birmingham (x4 variants) * Bloomfield Hills (x3 variants) * Bloomfield Township * Brevort * Bridgeport * Bridgman (x2 variants) * Brighton (x3 variants) * Buchanan * Cadillac * Caledonia * Canton (x3 variants) * Charlotte * Chelsea (x2 variants) * Chesterfield Township * Chikaming Township * Clare * Clarkston (x3 Variants) * Clawson * Clinton Township (x3 variants) * Coloma (x3 variants) * Commerce * Copper Harbor * Covert * Dearborn (x4 variants) * Douglas * Dowagiac * Downriver (x2 variants) * Durand * Eagle Harbor * East Lansing * Escanaba * Essexville * Fair Plain * Farmington Hills (x7 variants) * Fenton * Ferndale (x3 variants) * Flint (x3 variants) * Frankenmuth (x2 variants) * Franklin * Gaylord * Gladstone * Gould City * Grand Beach * Grand Blanc (x2 variants) * Grand Haven (x3 variants) * Grand Rapids (x4 variants) * Grayling * Grosse Ile * Grosse Pointe * Grosse Pointe Farms * Grosse Point Park * Grosse Pointe Woods * Gun Lake * Hamtramck * Harbor Country * Harper Woods * Harrison Township * Hartford * Higgins Lake * Highland Park * Holland (x2 variants) * Holland State Park * Houghton * Houghton Lake * Howard City * Howell (x2 variants) * Hubbard Lake (x2 variants) * Huntington Woods (x2 variants) * Imlay City * Independence Township * Indian River * Inkster * Ionia * Iron Mountain * Iron River * Ironwood * Isle Royale National Park * Jackson (x3 variants) * Kalamazoo (x3 variants) * Keego Harbor * Lake Charter Township * Lake City * Lake Michigan (x2 variants) * Lakeside * Lake Superior (x2 variants) * Lansing (x2 variants) * Lapeer * Lathrup Village * Lawrence * Lawson * Lawton * Lincoln Charter Township * Livonia (x3 variants) * Ludington * Mackinac Bridge * Mackinac Island (x3 variants) * Mackinaw City * Macomb (x2 variants) * Madison Heights (x3 variants) * Manistee * Marine City * Marquette * Mattawan * Menominee * Michiana * Milford * Mio * Monroe * Mount Pleasant (x3 variants) * Munising * Muskegan (x3 variants) * Newberry * New Buffalo (x2 variants) * Niles * Northville (x2 variants) * Norton Shores (x3 variants) * Novi (x3 variants) * Oak Park (x2 variants) * Ontonagon * Orion Township * Paw Paw * Paw Paw Lake * Petoskey * Pictured Rocks National Lake Shore * Pine Lake * Plainfield Township * Pleasant Ridge * Plymouth (x3 variants) * Pontiac * Portage (x2 variants) * Port Huron (x2 variants) * Rochester * Rochester Hills (x3 variants) * Roscommon * Rose City * Rothbury * Royal Oak (x7 variants) * Saginaw (x2 variants) * Saugatuck * Sawyer * Shelby Township (x2 variants) * Silver Beach * Southfield (x2 variants) * South Haven * St. Clair (x2 variants) * St. Clair Shores * St. Ignace * St. Joseph (x2 variants) * Sterling Heights (x6 variants) * Stevensville * Stony Creek (x2 variants) * Swartz Creek * Sylvan Lake * Three Oaks * Torch Lake * Troy (x5 variants) * Union Pier * Wabeek Country Club * Warren (x2 variants) * Washington * Washington Charter Township * Waterford (x2 variants) * Watervliet (x2 variants) * West Bloomfield (x7 variants) * West Branch * West Dearborn * White Cloud * White Lake (x3 variants) * Ypsilanti (x2 variants) Detroit * Bricktown * COBO Center * Detroit (x3 variants) * Detroit Amtrak * Detroit Riverwalk * Detroit Zoo (x2 variants) * Greektown (x2 variants) * Mexicantown * Midtown (x2 variants) * New Center (x2 variants) * Southwest Detroit * University of Michigan (North Campus) * Woodbridge Minnesota * Albert Lea * Blaine * Bloomington * Brooklyn Park * Duluth * Eden Prairie * Faribault * Fridley * Mankato * Minneapolis * Rochester * Roseville * St Paul (x3 variants) * Stillwater * White Bear Lake * Woodbury Mississippi * Brookhaven * Decatur Missouri * Kansas City * St Charles (x3 variants) St. Louis * Gateway Arch (x2 variants) * St Louis (x5 variants) * Washington University (x3 variants) Montana * Flathead Lake * Kalispell Nebraska * Kearney * Lincoln (x2 variants) * Omaha Nevada Filters for Las Vegas are found on the top of the page. * Lake Tahoe * Reno (x3 variants) * University of Nevada Reno New Hampsire * University of New Hampsire New Jersey * Aberdeen-Matawan Station * Absecon * Atlantic City * Barnegat * Basking Ridge * Bayonne * Beckett * Berkeley Heights * Blackwood * Bloomfield * Boonton * Bordentown * Branchburg * Brick * Brigantine * Brigantine Beach * Caldwell * Caldwell University * Cedar Grove * Cherry Hill (x5 variants) * Clark * Clarksboro * Clifton (x3 variants) * Clifton High School * Colonia * Cranbury * Cranford * Denville * Deptford * Eagle Rock Reservation * East Brunswick * East Hanover * East Orange * East Rutherford * Edison * Egg Harbor Township * Elizabeth (x3 variants) * Elmwood Park * Essex Fells * Fairfield * Fords * Fort Lee * Freehold (x4 variants) * Freehold Downtown * Freehold Raceway Mall * Galloway * Garden State Plaza * Glassboro * Glen Ridge * Greenwich Township (Gloucester County) * Hackensack * Hamilton * Hammonton * Harrison * Hazlet * Highland Park * Hightstown * Hillside * Hoboken * Holmdel (x4 variants) * Holmdel Park * Hopatcong * Indian Lake * Irvington * Iselin * Jackson * Jersey City (x2 variants) * Kenilworth * Kinnelon * Lake Hopatcong * Lakewood * Liberty State Park * Lincroft * Linden * Linwood * Little Falls * Livingston * Long Beach Island * Longport * Lower Hudson River * Mainland Regional High School * Manahawkin * Manaplan * Margate City * Marlboro (x6 variants) * Marlboro High School * Mays Landing * Maywood * Metropark * Metuchen * Middletown ** Historic Middletown * Milltown * Monroe Township (Middlesex County) * Montclair * Montclair State University * Montville * Moorestown * Morristown * Morristown High School * Mount Laurel (x2 variants) * Mount Saint Dominic Academy * Mullica Hill * New Brunswick * Newark (x3 variants) ** Newark Liberty International Airport ** University Heights * North Bergen * North Brunswick * North Caldwell * Northfield ** Birch Grove Park * Nutley * Old Bridge * Orange * Paramus (x2 variants) * Parsippany * Paterson * Pequannock * Perth Amboy * Plainsboro * Pleasantville ** Southside * Pompton Lakes * Princeton * Princeton University ** Princeton Tower Club * Rahway * Red Bank * Riverdale * Robbinsville * Rochelle Park * Rockaway * Roseland * Rowan University ** Rowan Rec Center * Roxbury * Rutgers University * Rutherford * Saddle Brook * Sayreville (x3 variants) * Scotch Plains * Secaucus ** Secaucus Junction * Seton Hall University * Somers Point * South Amboy * South Brunswick * Springfield * Stockton University * The Jersey Shore (x3 variants) * Tinton Falls * Toms River * Trenton * Union (x3 variants) * Union City * Ventnor City * Verona * Wall Township * Washington Township * Wayne * Weehawken * West Caldwell * West Deptford * West Orange * West Windsor (x2 variants) * Wharton * Woodbridge * Woodland Park New Mexico * Albuquerque * Elephant Butte Lake New York Filters for New York City are found on the top of the page. * Albany (x3 variants) * Binghamton University (x2 variants) * Brewerton (x2 variants) * Buffalo * Geneva * Hudson Valley * Ithaca (x2 vairants) * Kingston * Lake George * New Rochelle * Niagara Falls (x2 variants) * Stony Brook University * The 607 (area code) * The 845 (area code) * The Commons Ithaca * Troy (x2 variants) * Vestal (x2 variants) North Carolina Filters for Charlotte are found on the top of the page. * Chapel Hill (x2 variants) * Durham * North Carolina State University * Raleigh (x6 vaiants) North Dakota *Fargo Ohio * Antioch College * Bath High School * Beavercreek * Cincinnati * Columbus (x2 variants) * Dayton *Fairborn (x3 variants) *Findlay *Grove City *Huber Heights *Kettering *The Land (Cleveland) *University of Dayton *Vandalia *Wright State University *Yellow Springs Oklahoma * Grand Lake * Oklahoma City * Tulsa Oregon * Albany * Bend * Clackamas * Eugene * Gresham * Milwaukie * West Linn Portland * Downtown (x2 variants) * Pearl District * Portland (x3 variants) Pennsylvania * Bristol * Bucks County * Cecil * Chester * Delaware County * Eddystone * Erie * Harborcreek * Hershey * Huntingdon Valley * Pittsburgh (x2 variants) * The 215 (area code) * The 570 (area code) * The 610 (area code) * York Philadelphia * Benjamin Franklin Bridge * Boathouse Row * City of Brotherly Love * #historicphilly * Independence Hall * Kensington * North Philly * Northern Liberties * Packer Park * Philadelphia (x4 variants) * Philly * Southwest Philly * Torresdale * West Philadelphia * West Philly Rhode Island * Jamestown * Narragansett * Newport (x2 variants) South Carolina * Chapin * Charleston (x3 variants) * Columbia * Fountain Inn * Greenville * Irmo * Lake Keowee * Mauldin * Myrtle Beach * Simpsonville * Spartanburg South Dakota * Downtown Sioux Falls * Sioux Falls Tennessee * Louisville Nashville * Lower Broadway * Nashville Texas * Amarillo (x4 variants) * Arlington (x2 variants) * Austin (x3 variants) * Bedford * Brownsville * Carrollton (x2 variants) * Coppell * Denton (x3 variants) * Fort Worth (x2 variants) * Frisco (x2 variants) * Galveston * Garland (x3 variants) * Gonzalez * Hurst * La Ferria * Lake Conroe * Laredo * Lewisville (x3 variants) * Los Fresnos * McAllen * McKinney (x2 variants) * Plano (x4 variants) * Port Isabel * Rockwall (x3 variants) * Rowlett (x3 variants) * San Marcos * South Padre Island (x3 variants) * TCU (x2 variants) * Texarkana * Waco Dallas * Bishop Arts * Dallas (x4 variants) * Dallas Baptist University (x2 variants) * Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport * Dallas Life * Dallas Zoo * Deep Ellum (x3 variants) * Fair Park * Southern Methodist University (x3 variants) Houston * Discovery Green Downtown Park (x2 variants) * Downtown Houston * East End * Houston (x5 variants) * Houston Heights * Houston Life * I - 45 Freeway * Midtown (x2 variants) * Montrose (x2 variants) * North Houston * Northside (x2 variants) * Rice University * River Oaks * Third Ward * University of Houston (x2 variants) * Uptown Houston (x3 Variants) * We Love Houston * Space City San Antonio * Downtown San Antonio * San Antonio (x3 variants) * St Mary's University (x2 variants) Utah * Park City * Provo * Salt Lake City ** Salt Lake City International Airport Vermont *Barre *Brattleboro (x2 variants) *Burlington *Colchester *Essex *Putney *Stratton *Waterbury *Williston *Winooski Virginia * Aldie * Alexandria * Arlington * Loudoun County * Radford University (x3 variants) * Reston (x2 variants) * Roanoke (x3 variants) * Shelburne * Springfield Washington * Bremerton * Port Orchard * Tacoma (x2 variants) * Vancouver Seattle * Downtown Seattle * Public Market Center * Seattle * Seattle Pacific University * Seattle-Tacoma International Aiport * West Seattle West Virginia *Charleston *Morgantown *New River Gorge Bridge Wisconsin * Lake Mendota * Lake Michigan * Madison (x6 variants) ** Tenney-Lapham Neighborhood * Marquette University (Milwaukee) * Milwaukee (x2 variants) * Lake Mills Wyoming * Yellowstone National Park U.S. Territories: Guam *Dededo Puerto Rico * Aguadilla City * Anones de Naranjito * Arecibo * Barranquitas * Bayamón (x2 variants) * Cabo Rojo (x3 variants) * Caguas * Camuy * Caribbean University (Recinto de Ponce) (x3 variants) * Cayey * Circo * Condado (Santurce) * Corozal (x2 variants) * Crash Boat * Dorado (x2 variants) * Francisco Mendoza High School * Garrochales (Arecibo) * Guayama * Guaynabo City (x2 variants) * Gurabo * Guánica * Hato Rey * Humacao * Isabela (x2 variants) * Island Life * Jobos Beach * Manatí * Mayagüez * Mayagüez (Mayawest) (x2 variants) * Miramar * Moca * NRC Arroyo High * Naranjito (x2 variants) * Parque de Bombas (Ponce) * Peñuelas * Plaza Las Americas Mall * Quebradillas * Recinto Universidad de Mayagüez (El Colegio) (x2 variants) * Rincón * Rio Grande (x2 variants) * Río Piedras * Sabana Grande * San German * San Sebastián * Santa Isabel * Santurce (x3 variants) * St. Regis Bahia Beach Resort * Toa Alta (x2 variants) * Turabo University * UPRM * UPRRF (Universidad de Puerto Rico en Río Piedras) * Universidad del Sagrado corazón (USC) (x2 variants) * University of Puerto Rico (UPR) (x3 variants) * Utuado * Yauco San Juan * San Juan (x2 variants) * Old San Juan (x2 variants) US Virgin Islands *St Thomas